Pretending (2017 Ducktales x OCReader)
by MaggieMangle
Summary: As Ali started towards the large gates, a scratchy almost unintelligible voice yelled, "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Donald approached her, his face scrunched up in anger. Without thinking, Ali's mouth spoke."Donald?" Donald Froze. Even after all these years, he knew that voice. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

IM BACKKK with a new fandom too! I have always loved the original 1987 Ducktales, and when the reboot was created, I fell in love all over again! (And got some deja vu whilst writing this...)

(YOU, aka Alyssa, aka Ali) Desc: Ali has brown hair, in a ponytail down her back. (Imagine Goldie's ponytail in the reboot, just brown and without the curl in front) She has blue eyes, some freckles. She's tall by her standards, which means shorter than most. Her ideal outfit is a White T-shirt with a Grey-blue ish skirt. Usually barefoot.

Backstory: Alyssa is 37, she used to travel with Scrooge, Donald and Della. Scrooge and her had an unspoken thing between them, but she was devastated and slightly angry towards scrooge after the spear of selene. After Della had gone, she ran away from Donald and Scrooge. She started going by "Ali" instead of Alyssa, and she dyed her hair brown.

Ali Loved to perform, and she sang alot while she worked. She was hired by Mrs. Beakley as an assistant while she was taking care of Webby.

This is their story.

...and Their Final Heartbeats. (Cheesy, I know but just go with it ;p)

So, without further ado,

A TEASERRRRRR MWAHAHHAHAAAAHHAHAA

Ali walked towards Mcduck Mansion. She sighed, unwanted memories trying to break through the surface. She wondered if they would recognize her. Though Ali had changed over the past 10 years, she was secretly terrified. Ali wiped all of those thoughts away as she approached the driveway. She walked up to the buzzer. (idek what that thing is...the weird button thingy that u ask people to 'buzz' you in..rip me XD)

''Hello?" she asked into the small mic.

"Who is it?" a rough, yet feminine voice cut through. Ali quickly recognized it as Mrs. Beakley.

"Mrs. B, its me, Ali. I'm here for my-" she was cut off.

"Yes, come in dear."

As Ali started towards the large gates, a scratchy almost incoherent voice yelled,

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Donald approached her, his face scrunched up in anger.

Without thinking, Ali's mouth spoke.

"Donald?"

Donald Froze.

Even after all these years, he knew that voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Donald froze. He stared at her, faces running through his mind, trying to identify her, though he kept going back to one face. "Alyssa?" The name was whispered. There was a short silence. "Actually, Mr. Duck I'm Ali. I knew your name because I work for Mrs. Beakley, and I talked to the boys." Alyssa lied smoothly.

It wasn't a _complete_ lie. She _did_ work for Mrs. B. She'd known Della was having children, but she hadn't known that they were all boys until she spoke with Mrs. B.

 _"Yes, Mr. Mcduck has 3 grand nephews. Huey, Louie and Dewey. They also have their Uncle Donald here." she had said_

Donald nodded slowly. "So who is Alyssa?" Ali asked. Even if she knew, she wanted to know what Donald still thought of herself. Donald studied her face for a second, before answering. "Just an old...friend." he said. Ali nodded. "Well, it was nice to meet you in person." she said. Donald nodded before driving away, deep in thought. He hadn't thought of _**her**_ in years. Ali watched for a moment as he walked away before entering the mansion.

"And this, is the supplies closet, where you will get the items necessary for household cleaning." Mrs. B explained. Ali nodded, grabbing a vaccum and following Mrs. B into one of the many hallways. As they started vacuuming, Ali suddenly heard grunting, and a few crashes from the other room. Mrs. B used the vacuum hose and busted open the door, then smirked as Ali walked in.

Ali's heart stopped. There was Scrooge, attempting to get a diving suit on. "Doing some spring cleaning?" Mrs. Beakley teased. "Maybe. Maybe not." he replied crossing his arms. "Read this." he handed her a newspaper, only just noticing Ali. "Snow? On the Drake Barrier Reef?" she asked. "First time in fifty years. That weather report aligns perfectly with the Papier Prophecy!" he said excitedly.

"A shift in currents may present a pathway to..Atlantis! Lost city under the sea!'' Mrs. B raised an eyebrow, while putting down the newspaper. "This is because some children made fun of you isn't it?" she said, not really asking. "Nonsense!" he said. He walked over to a nearby table to put some more gear on. "I'm not the has-bits, their the has-bits." he mumbled. (icantfigureoutwhathesaidnextplsforgivemehxD)

"Who is this you've brought with you?" he asked, turning to Ali. He recognized her a little, but like Donald, he kept comparing her to Alyssa in his mind. _'Same eyes, th' lass's got the same eyes...but not the same hair..'_ he thought. "This is Ali, she is my new assistant we talked about." Scrooge nodded, studying her face similar to the way Donald had, before he drove off.

"Make a list!" he threw some paper and a pen at Mrs. B. "4 oxygen tanks, 2 pressure gauges, a pilot!" he said. Suddenly, a large duck stuck his head in the room. "I'm a Pilot!" he said, watching the scene play out. "A week's provisions (?)," Scrooge started pacing as he listed things off. "An experimental deep sea sub," he was interrupted by the duck repeating, "I'm a pilot!" Then Mrs. B interrupted.

"And a secretary for an old man who seems to have forgotten that I, am NOT his secretary!" She threw the pen across the room and it lodged into the wall. The Mysterious duck closed the door. Scrooge laughed nervously, while looking at the pen deeply lodged into the wall. "So..eh not interested?"

"I have enough excitement caring for Webby! Perhaps YOU should spend some time with YOUR family!" "Why?" he asked. ''Hang up mah Spats? Become the dottering old relic everyone thinks I am?" he ranted. "Spending yards to some loud mouth youngins' about the man I used to be?"

"You have avoided them for TEN YEARS!" Mrs. Beakley shot back. "BECAUSE, FAMILY IS NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!" he yelled. Ali took a step back, watching but not interfering. (Doctor who reference for ya ;D) "I'm Scrooge McDuck!" he said, putting on the diving helmet.

"I made my name being smarter than the smarties, and tougher than the toughies!" As he said this, the weight of the helmet started to force Scrooge's head towards the ground. "And! I made my money square! With no nephews, no family. I didn't have help then and I don't need help now." Mrs. B rolled her eyes as Scrooge started to fall over. "And-Eh!" he was cut off as he did a sideways somersault as he fell.

"Uh, Beakley? A little help?" he asked. Mrs. B shook her head as she left the room. Ali walked over and helped Scrooge up. "Uh, Thanks..Ali." he said. Ali simply nodded as she left the room to continue cleaning.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali walked down the hallway, dusting a few things off as she headed towards the supplies closet, when she heard Webby. "Welcome, to the wing of secrets!" she said. Ali raised an eyebrow and peek around the corner to see the triplets and Webby, in front of the door to the garage. She stepped forward and started to head towards them as they opened the door. "Uh, guys? Shouldn't you be in your rooms?" she asked. They all froze, halfway into the room. She noticed Dewey looked a bit downhearted.

"Uh-" Webby started. "Please don't tell Uncle Scrooge!" Louie pleaded. Ali laughed. "You kids remind me of me, years ago." she said. She made a zipping motion with her hand across her beak.(? sorry not used to writing for ducktales XD) "Your secret is safe with me," she said. They all visibly relaxed. "But," she added. "But what?" Huey asked. Ali looked at him, still smiling. "But I think you need some supervision." she said. The kids smiled as they walked in. Huey walked over to a large portrait of Scrooge standing over a shaved bear. Ali watched as he said in awe, "I knew it!" She walked over near Louie as he looked at a statue of Scrooge. "Dewey! Check it out!" Louie said as he turned to his brother. Dewey walked off. "Yeah, whatever.." he said. Ali looked back to Huey, who was now with Webby, standing in front of a relic Ali recognized.

"The Gong Of Pishu." They both said in unison. Everyone looked over to Ali as she approached the ancient relic. "Hit it three times to unleash unspeakable evils.." she said, carefully running her fingers across it. "How did you know what it was..?" Webby asked, confused. Ali froze for a moment. _'I can't let this happen again..'_ she thought. She quickly made an excuse. "I've done a little research on Scrooge, too Webby." Ali winked in her direction. Webby smiled widely. Ali turned around, to see Louie putting Lime-green sticky notes on ancient relics. She rolled her eyes. Huey walked over to his brother. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked. "Putting dibs on stuff!" Louie winked at his brother as he put another sticky note on something. Ali and Webby walked over to them.

"What? Scrooge is like, super old!" Huey crossed his arms, as Ali followed Louie. As Louie went to put another sticky note on a display, Ali quickly grabbed his wrist. "Hey, what gives?" he said. "Careful! Medusa gauntlet. One touch can turn organic matter to stone." she said, releasing his wrist. "Then I will call this one a maybe." he said, proceeding to put a sticky note on it.

"This place is incredible!" Huey said. "It's fake." Dewey said, as he stood in front of a portrait. They all walked over. Ali gasped. "Della.." she whispered. They stood in front of a painting of Scrooge, Donald, Della and Ali. Scrooge was sword fighting a pirate on the main deck, Della was on the mast of the ship, also fighting a pirate. Donald was swinging from a rope, and Ali was a few feet away from Scrooge, also fighting a pirate. Her natural hair color had always been a light brown, but when she had left she'd dyed it darker. She hadn't wanted to change her hair, for she was happy with it's color. But at the time, she realized, it was necessary.

"Is that Uncle Donald?" Huey asked. Webby spoke up. "Oh yeah! He was Mr. McDuck's sidekick!" Huey looked at Louie, both shaking their heads. "Dewey's right" Huey said. "Totally fake." Louie agreed. Webby dramatically gasped. "Uncle Donald has never done anything cool." Dewey said. This time, Ali spoke up. "Donald Duck is one of the most daring adventurers of all time." she stated. They looked at her confused. "Hey wait a minute." Huey said. "Who's that?" he pointed to Ali, back when she was Alyssa.

Ali froze, again as Webby explained. "Alyssa Quackmire!" (imsosorryplsforgivemexD) "She was also an adventurer, along with Donald and Scrooge! But after after the disappearance of Della, Alyssa ran away in grief and was never seen again.." Webby trailed off for effect, looking at Ali. "Wait..you look an awful lot like..." Webby paused as she looked back at the painting. The triplets did the same. "You're...you're.." Webby was stunned, as Huey, Dewey, and Louie stared in awe. "So that's how you knew about the Medusa gauntlet!" Louie said. The others just stared.

Ali sighed. "Fine, you caught me." she admitted. Webby was in awe yet also confused. "But how? You disappeared years ago!" she said. Ali shook her head "Long story, which we unfortunately don't have time for." Ali replied.

Dewey Glared at her. "So what? You used to adventure. But I doubt uncle Donald did. This has all got to be fake." he crossed his arms. Webby went up to the portrait of Scrooge and the bear. "That's not true! What about this picture of Chupacabra?" she asked. "Photoshop." Huey replied. Webby ran over to a chest. "This treasure chest?" she asked, opening it. "Webby DON'T!" Ali yelled, but it was too late.

"Probably bought it at an auction." Louie said. "No, it's too late.." Ali said, slightly terrified. She knew what was in that chest. Webby backed away in fear as a sheet levitated out of the chest. "T-This G-Ghost?" she asked stuttering in fear. "You mean this _Halloween,_ decoration?" Dewey said as he pulled the sheet down, to reveal pirate ghost. "Aw, Phewey." Ali said. " ** _Curse ye! Ye scurvy Life-lubbers!"_** the pirate yelled as he chased everyone. "It's Captain Peg-Hook!" Ali yelled. "The scurge of the river stickss! (?idontevenknowhwatshesaidicantcomprehenditxdrip) Webby yelled as they ran. Dewey ran over to a barrel and grabbed a sword. "Dewey, no!" Ali yelled, but it was too late. "It's real! It's r-really really real!" he said, when suddenly the sword started glowing blue. "WHY DOES NO ONE LISTEN TO MEE!" Ali yelled.

The sword flew out of Dewey's hands, and towards the Ghost-pirate's chest. He opened his arms as the sword flew back and forth in his chest. He laughed evilly. "The Day-o 6 calliber!"(ithinkthatswhatitscalled) Ali said, standing in front of Webby and Huey. "It won't rest until it's target is slain!" Webby exclaimed. "But he's already dead!" Huey panicked. The pirate started making it's way towards the three of them, the sword still flying in and out of it's chest, when it flew towards the Gong of Pishu. Ali's eyes widened as it hit the gong. Webby gasped. "Do not let anything else hit that gong!" she exclaimed. Louie walked over to a saddle on the floor.

"LOUIE WAIT!" Ali reached towards him. "Yeah, I'ma sit this one outt." he said as he sat on the saddle. Ali groaned as she face-palmed. Suddenly, the saddle grew into a headless horse, and threw Louie off of it. "THE HEADLESS MAN HORSE!" Webby cried. "That one feels self explanatory." Ali said. The horse suddenly kicked the Gong. Dewey ran over. "That's twice!" he said. "One more, and something terrible could happen!" she said. Louie ran over, avoiding the pirates attacks. "WHAT COULD BE MORE TERRIBLE THAN THIS?!" he asked hysterically. Ali looked towards the door, wondering if they could escape when she saw Scrooge, dragging his diving suit.

"WHAT IN DISMAL DOWNS IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" He yelled, pointing his cane in the room. All 5 of them looked towards the door, saying in unison, "There it is."

Scrooge left his diving suit in the hallway as he walked in the room. "Why aren't you in your rooms? And why is Ali here?" he asked. The boys gasped as they dodged the flying sword that had been coming at them. The kids screamed as they ran. Ali grabbed Scrooge's hand and started running fro cover, when the pirate blocked their path. He screamed, in turn making Scrooge scream. The pirate laughed as Ali turned direction with Scrooge as they took cover behind a large statue with the others. Ali let go of his hand, almost reluctantly. _Almost._ "Alright, There are 5 of us and 3 of them." Huey said, looking at the others, for some reason leaving Scrooge out. He peeked out from behind the statue. "If we- wait nevermind they teamed up." he said. The pirate was now riding the headless-man-horse, while wielding the sword.

"Good, only one target." he said as he walked out of hiding. "NO COME BACK YOU'RE OLDDDD!" Dewey cried as Scrooge walked up to the pirate. Ali chuckled. "Now, you get to witness the awesomeness of Scrooge McDuck." she said.

"OI! BEASTY! What's it gonna take to shuffle ye off to the afterlife?" Scrooge asked. "THE HEAD OF SCROOGE MCDUCK!" It boomed. Ali smirked as Scrooge stretched his neck. (I know the correct term is _cracked,_ but cmon. That just sounds really wrong XD) Scrooge flipped his cane in his hand, wielding it like a sword. "Would you settle for his hat?" he asked. It started to charge at Scrooge, when suddenly he took his top hat and threw it at the ghost's face. It was disorientated as the hat phased through it, and Scrooge proceeded to slid under the horse.

Scrooge turned around as the ghost threw the sword at scrooge. Suddenly, a stone head of Scrooge flew into the air. The kids gasped, while Ali smiled. Scrooge caught the head, and tossed it to the ghost. "There's your head." he said smugly. The ghost screamed. "I SHOULD'VE BEEN MORE SPECIFFIIIIIIIICCCCCC!" it yelled as it disappeared. As the head was no longer being held, it fell onto the headless man horse's neck. It stomped it's thanks and ran off. Scrooge picked up his tophat, dusted it off and put it back on. The kids ran over and started cheering for him, as Ali walked over. Suddenly, Scrooge stomped his cane on the ground, silencing everyone.

"We can explain!" Louie said. "We came down to your secret museum to look for you because..we love you?" he awkwardly hugged Scrooge. Scrooge rasied an eyebrow. "Then Why is Ali, here?" he asked, looking to her. "Uh, we asked her to come! To, uh, clean up?" Huey said. Scrooge looked to Ali, and she rolled her eyes. "They wanted to look around and asked me to stay with them." she said. Scrooge nodded slightly. "Secret museum? This is the garage!" he said as Louie pulled away. "The what?!" Webby, Huey and Dewey asked. "Do you mean gar-age?" Louie asked, interpreting Scrooge's Scottish accent. Scrooge pressed a button on a remote as a large garage door opened behind him.

Webby looked at Louie. "Pfft, a garage? If THIS is a garage how do you explain all this awesome stuff!?" she said. "Like, The Garden Hose of Destiny? Or," Ali laughed quietly, catching the attention of Scrooge. He saw the portrait of The pirate battle behind them, and for a moment he thought she was Alyssa. ' _Don't be silly McDuck. How can Ali possibly be Alyssa? She does look the same...and she has the same eyes, she has the same freckles...No! She's gone..'_ Scrooge thought. Webby continued, "Montazuma's old stack of Magazines, Or- no, its-its a garage." she nodded.

"Unbelievable! I invite you into my home," Scrooge reprimanded the triplets. "You locked us in a room!" Louie yelled. "I gave ya marbles!" Scrooge shot back. Huey spoke up, "We just wanted to hang out with you!" "Well...now ya have! And look at the mess it's got me!" he said. "I guess _**Family is nothing but trouble,**_ _right Scrooge?_ " Dewey said, crossing his arms.

Scrooge's face darkened. "Everybody out!" he said. "But we're-" Huey was cut off. "OUT!" Scrooge yelled as he hit the Gong of Pishu with his cane. Everyone looked horrified as they started to back away. "Oh, what are ya gaping at? The curse is only actuvated if you hit it three times! And you-you already hit it two times didn't you." Scrooge backed away as the large stone dragon started to shed the stone as the gong dropped to the floor.

The large golden dragon shot through the roof, and looked out towards Scrooge's money bin. "Pishu, the Gold Hunting Dragon.." Ali said in awe. Scrooge looked at her for a moment, confused that she knew what it was. "Gold hunting?" Louie said, excited. "Sounds great!" he said. Ali turned to him. "Not when your Duckburg's single largest owner of gold!" she said worriedly.

"Ah! Me money bin!" Scrooge yelled as he started climbing boxes, and grabbed onto the dragon's tail as it started to fly off. Before Scrooge was taken by the dragon, he yelled, "TO YOUR ROOOOOMS!"

"Where are you going?" Ali asked as Webby started toward the large garage door. "I'm going to eat a hamburger!" she said. Ali looked at the triplets, and they looked at her as smiled appeared on their faces. "We're in." Dewey said.

"Cool." Webby replied. "But just to be clear we're getting the dragon. I was using the metaphor from earlier.." she clarified. "Yeah, we get it, but how are we going to get the dragon?" Ali asked, having been in the conversation earlier about hamburgers.

Suddenly, the duck from earlier-which Ali learned his name was Launchpad-stuck his head in the door.

 ** _"I'm a pilot!"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_"I'm a pilot!"_**

As Scrooge rode on the dragon, it started speeding towards the Money Bin. Pishu (dragon) increased speed, and started to flip and turn in the air.

"Ha! It'll take more than some fancy flyin' to shake old Scrooge, ya cash cannibal!" Scrooge cheered. Suddenly, Pishu started to crash into multiple buildings. Scrooge was laying against the dragon, holding onto his hat. "It'll take more than a bruised spine...to shake old scrooge ya bad...dragon..dog."

Scrooge wheezed. Pishu started to fly faster, heading towards the money bin, when suddenly the dragon threw Scrooge off of his back. As Scrooge fell, a familiar red plane flew under him. Scrooge landed on the wing, and then slid off, right as a hand caught his.

Pulling him up, was Dewey. He was being held by Huey, who in turn was being held by Louie, then Webby, then Ali. He pulled Scrooge up into the plane. "I thought I told you to go-" Scrooge panted. "No time!" He said as she turned to the others. "We've gotta work fast!

Huey turned to Ali. "Ali! You seem to know a lot about this stuff!" he said, Scrooge sending her a suspicious glare. "How do we stop it?" Huey asked. "Well, Its mystical! So we need a mystical device!" Ali said. "Like an Oblivion Mirror, a Medusa Gauntlet, or a-" "Like this?" Louie cut her off as he held the Medusa Gauntlet. "What?" he asked as they glared at him. He handed Scrooge the gauntlet. "I was gonna give it back.." he said.

Everyone looked out the window as Pishu landed on the money bin, and smashed a large hole in the top. "Now how do we get him down there?" Louie asked. Huey jumped up as he held a green hose. "GARDEN HOSE OF DESTINYY!" he yelled.

Huey handed the hose to Louie as he went up to the pilot's area. In the background, Webby, Louie and Dewey were wrapping the hose around Scrooge, while Ali opened the large door. "Launchpad! We need to swing him out!" Huey commanded. "Nose dive towards the bin and get ready to pull up!" Huey said. "YES SIR RANDOM KID I JUST MET!" Launchpad replied.

"Any Questions?!" Dewey asked. Scrooge looked slightly confused. "Since when is launchpad a pilot?" Before he could get an answer, the plane swung down, nose diving towards the money bin. Ali, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby all held the garden hose as Scrooge was swung down, the Medusa Gauntlet on his hand.

As Scrooge swung down, He grabbed the dragon's tail with the Medusa Gauntlet, the tail slowly turning to stone. "You guys," Dewey said. "Our family's awesome." Ali slightly frown. "Not including me." She said. The others, still keeping their grip on the hose, all turned to her. "No no no," Dewey said. "You're officially apart of it now." Dewey said. Ali smiled.

The dragon, halfway stone, somehow still had control over his body. He flung his tail, throwing Scrooge off of him. The others, still distracted, lost their grip on the hose, watching in horror as Scrooge fell. Ali watched Scrooge and smiled brightly when he put his hands in front of him, holding them like he was diving.

"Why are you smiling?!" Huey asked hysterically. "Look." Ali smiled as she pointe down, towards the money bin. Everyone cheered as they watched Scrooge swim in the money.

"Aw," launchpad smiled, taking his hands off of the controls. "Family truly is the greatest treasu- OH NOT THE GROUND!" He cut himself off as the plane crashed.

"In the short time I've known you all," Scrooge started. Ali, the triplets, and Webby were all sitting on a piece of the once-was-plane, as Scrooge paced in front of them. "You've wrecked my home, AND my money bin, unleashed several ancient evils, and almost got me killed, twice!" he ranted. "Four times if you count each monster as in individual..." Huey stated.

Scrooge blinked, then laughed. Ali smiled. There he was. The Scrooge McDuck _she_ knew. He started laughing harder. He came over and sat between them. "That was incredible!" he exclaimed. "When you pulled me into the airplane and said 'No time'" He pointed to Dewey. "Oh, and who would've thought of a medusa gauntlet?" he praised them. "Oh, and you swung me out just in time and- " he cut himself off as he started laughing.

"You lot are nothing but trouble!" he said as he stood up and walked in front of them. "Curse me kilts, have I _missed_ trouble!" he said fondly. Ali smiled, fond memories of Scrooge and her running through her mind. "I suppose, I'll have to keep an eye on you, to teach you how to get into trouble, _properly._ " he smiled. Scrooge pulled out a golden flip-phone.

"Beakley! Clear my schedule! I'm taking the wee ones, and Ali on a field trip." he stated, Ali a little surprised that he was taking her. A spark lit inside her, and suddenly she was nervous, and yet excited at the same time. She hadn't been adventuring for nearly 11 years! She listened on to the reminder of the conversation.

"Bout time. And once again I AM NOT YOUR SECR-" Scrooge hung up on her. Scrooge turned back to the others, Launchpad now standing behind them. "Now, Let's go find the Lost City of Atlantis!" he shouted. "YEAH!" they all said at once.

"AND NO ONE TELL YOUR UNCLE DONALD!" He added. "YEAH!" they yelled again. Launchpad looked confused. "WHO IS THAT?!"

Donald Duck had somehow stapled himself to a wall inside of _Glomgold Industries_ , in his blue suit. When he was approached by Glomgold himself. "Congratulations!" he praised Donald. "You've got the job!" he said. Donald smiled. "Really? Oh boy! I'm a real accountant!" he cheered. "Accountant? Oh, no. That was filed yesterday. You're our new sailor!" Glomgold put a small sailor's hat on the horrified duck.

 _"Now, what do you know about Atlantis?"_


	5. Chapter 5

" _Now, what do you know about Atlantis?"_

 ** _"_** _I run, a multi-trillion dollar business,'' Scrooge said into the phone. "I can handle a few juveniles for the weekend. Plus, I've got some help from Ali, the new housekeeper." he said into the phone. "You just focus on this new job of yours!" Ali watched Scrooge from inside the sub. She figured he was talking to Donald, of course. She walked away as she heard Dewey's voice at the top with Scrooge. As she walked through the Sub towards the front, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of nostalgia._

 _She had held many memories here, and many adventures they had used the sub. Heck, they even went diving for treasure one time! But as Ali thought of it, she was filled with sadness. Della. That was their last adventure together. Right before..."No! Focus on the happy times..." she scolded herself._

 _She was jolted out of her thoughts as water flowed into the sub. Ali, now standing at the front with launchpad, raised an eyebrow as Scrooge and Dewey came down. She watched as he grumbled, lifting his top-hat off of his head, effectively pouring the water out before tossing the phone to Louie. "Talk to your uncle." he grumbled as he put his hat back on._

 _Scrooge made his way to he front next to launchpad and Ali, an paused in front of her. "What are you staring at?" he questioned. Ali realized that she had been staring, and blushed a light pink. "Oh, n-nothing. S-Sorry.." she turned away. As she turned away she could've sworn she heard him mumble, 'Cute'. She stared out the window to hide her slightly pink face._

 _Ali had ventured many times, and she learned patience fast. So when Scrooge declared they would be arriving to Atlantis in about 16 hours, she wasn't surprised. She did laugh when she heard the boys' and Webby groan. They reminded her far too much of her younger self._

 _~16 hours worth of Sea Shanties later~_

 _Ali sat in her chair quietly, listening to the constant play of Shanties. She watched as Dewey tried to re-write the map. "Ah-ah-ah, lad! The shortest distance between two points, isn't always a straight line."_

 _Scrooge explained. Ali smiled slightly as she remembered her first lesson in navigation. That was a_ _ **fun**_ _day for everyone. Especially the almost dying part. She snorted as Dewey claimed he could make a better route. Scrooge glanced at her for a moment before going back to Dewey, using his cane to slap Dewey's hand away from the map._

 _The last thing Ali heard before chaos broke out, was "He'll thank me later."_

 _Everyone was lying on the floor. Scrooge sighed as he sat up, holding the map. "You kids'll be the death of me." he got up and walked over to a table and started fixing the map. Dewey sat up. "DEWEY! Dewey will be the death of you!" Dewey shouted after Scrooge. Ali stayed on the floor a moment, before getting up and laughing a little bit. "Uh, Can we make a pit stop?"_

 _Huey asked Scrooge. Ali threw her head into her hands. "I'd use the bathroom, but its, uh, occupied." he opened the door to reveal a terrifying sea creature. "For the love of- It's the middle of the ocean!" She heard Scrooge say. "There ARE no pit stops!" he said. Ali raised her head as launchpad spoke up. "How about that conspicuously unmarked tanker?" he asked. Ali stayed behind as Scrooge took the boys off of the sub and into the other ship. She sighed._

 _"The Drake Barrier Reef!" Scrooge said as he stared out the window. "The Currents combined with Rocky Terrain make it almost impossible to navigate." he explained. Interested, Ali stood next to him, listening intently as he explained. "But, on that rare occasion when snow falls, the currents cool. Allowing safe passage to-" Scrooge turned around to see the Kids sitting there, looking bored. "Are we there yet?" Louie asked. "Well I was jus-" Scrooge was cut off as Huey spoke up. "Right side?" he asked_

 _"Well if you just let me-" he was ignored as they all rushed to the right side, 'Oohing' as they saw Atlantis. Ali noticed Scrooge's shoulders slump a little bit as they ignored him. Ali put a hand on his shoulder. "I thought it was quite interesting, for the record." she said as she walked up to the others, leaving Scrooge bewildered. He never, NEVER forgot a face._

 _He knew she was someone from his past, friend or foe, as he recognized her. For a moment his thought scanned over Alys-"No!" he told himself. "Ah, That one's lost, just like Goldie and the rest." he told himself sadly. Scrooge walked over to the others, as they continued to look in awe. "Yes! Good! Atlantis. OOH! AH!" he mocked. "Thanks for spoilin' the moment.." he grumbled. "The whole place is upside down!" Ali said to scrooge. "Ah, well tha's a new one." he said._

 _The sub emerged from the water and the top almost immediately opened as Dewey and Scrooge looked out. "Ah-ha!" Scrooge said as he, Ali, Dewey, Huey and Launchpad stood in front of a large upside-down picture. "According to these markings, The Atlantians, were so excited to build an epic city full of death-traps and wonders, that they didn't stop to figure out a proper support system, and the whole thing fell in ta' the sea!" he said, astonished._

 _"You guys best stay by the sub while I scout ahead." Scrooge said. "Uh, Scrooge?" Ali asked. "Hmm?" he replied while studying the picture closely. "Dewey ran in as soon as you said 'Death-traps'." she stated. "Cmon' Scrooge! We've got this!" Dewey's voice echoed through the structure. Ali almost laughed, as Dewey's sense of adventure reminded her of Della._

 _"OI!" Scrooge yelled as they ran into the building, Ali noticing Louie and Webby with them now. Ali stayed behind, being the last one to enter. Right before 3 knives were thrown into the wall, inches before her head. Her eyes widened as she looked back, Seeing 5 figures in the dark. "Ali!" she heard Scrooge's voice yell. "Coming!" she yelled back as she ran forward, catching up to them._

 _"What were ye doin' back there?" he asked. "Oh, I thought I saw something.." she trailed off, noticing the large spinning blades on the ceiling, and Dewey sitting directly under them, looking disappointed. She chuckled as she saw him sitting there. Scrooge followed her view. "What's got ye laughing lass?" he asked her. ''He just reminds me so much of Del-" she stopped as she saw Scrooge's eyes widen slightly. "An old friend.." she finished. Scrooge stared at her for a moment, before nodding and turning back to the others. "From now on, Don't. Touch. Anything!" Scrooge said._


	6. Special Chapter

A cute little one shot of Ali and Scrooge!

Enjoy~

Ali was in her bed. It was around 12:30 at night, and she couldn't get any sleep. It had been a few weeks since she had been adventuring with Scrooge again, and the boys. She loved it. Ali wondered why she ever even gave up that life, but then she remembered Della. She silently dismissed the thought from her head. The boys and Webby were having a sleepover at Lena's, leaving Mrs, B, Scrooge, and herself at the mansion. It was an eerie quiet, besides the raging storm outside. A large bolt of lighting struck, along with it came a loud boom of thunder. Ali jumped and pulled the covers over her. She had always hated storms like this. Winds, strong enough to knock you off your feet, rain, pouring down on you from an angle, lightening, lighting up the sky as if it was day, thunder, claps of it accompanying the bolts of lightning.

Yes, for her it was terrifying. It wasn't her fault though. Ali's parents had been killed in a storm like this. Except, along with it came an E-F4 twister. She was the only one of her family to survive. Going through a traumatic event like that, she had the right to be terrified. A loud yell of thunder sounded right above the mansion. Ali's eyes widened and she shot up out of bed. She ran to the nearest room where she knew someone was. She opened the door quietly and peeked in to see who was there. Her eyes widened, and at that moment she knew she should've realized it from the money sign on the door. She saw the sleeping form of Scrooge, and quietly walked in.

"Scrooge? Are you still awake?" she asked quietly. Scrooge sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Ah' am now lass. Is something wrong?" he asked, still half asleep. "Um, n-no I was just, uh.." she trailed off as a large clap of thunder sounded loudly. Ali squeaked and started to tear up, memories of the night she lost her family re-surfacing. Scrooge's eyes lit up in recognition. "Ah, I see. No need ta' be afraid, lass." Scrooge said, smiling softly. Ali looked at him in surprise. She wondered how he knew, but she suddenly flashed back to when she had been adventuring with Scrooge, Donald and Della. Scrooge had _always_ been able to easily read people. Ali inwardly cringed at the thought of Scrooge finding out who she is.

But, she was genuinely surprised when Scrooge patted the bed next to him. (prepare fer fluff XD i had a hard time writing this XD)

Ali hesitantly walked over and sat next to him. When another large clap of thunder sounded directly above them, Ali squeaked and grabbed Scrooge's arm. Scrooge laughed, pulling her into a hug. Ali's eyes widened. After a moment Scrooge let go of her. As Ali pulled away, she heard scrooge mumble, "Ye remind me so much of her..". Ali was suddenly curious. Who was he talking about? "Who 'her' ?" she asked. Ali turned to face Scrooge, sitting criss-cross on the bed. Scrooge visibly hesitated. After a moment, he answered. "A girl, just like you. Ha, her name was actually Alyssa." Ali froze; He was talking about her! She watched as Scrooge became lost in memories, nostalgia evident on his face. "T-Tell me about her, please." Ali asked. Scrooge thought for a moment.

"Well, where do I begin, haha. She was brave, and smart.." he started. Ali listened intently. Scrooge became silent. After a moment, Ali spoke up. "'Was'?" she asked quietly. She knew all too well what had happened. She, after all, WAS the one he was talking about. Scrooge looked away. "She, uh, left. After the boys' mother...disappeared...she ran. Della and her were close." Ali nodded. She looked at Scrooge, and saw sadness in his face. "Alyssa." she whispered. Scrooge's eyes darted over to her.

"What did ye say lass?" he asked. "Alyssa." she said a little louder. "Thats-That's my real name.." she said quietly. Scrooge's eyes widened. They were silent for a few moments. Scrooge was deep in thought. Was it really her? Could it be? Ali decided she needed to do something. She thought for a moment. Ali _really_ wanted to come clean. She wanted to tell Scrooge everything. But she knew he wouldn't believe her. She sighed, deciding that the phrase 'yolo' was going to be something she would go by tonight. Alyssa took a deep breathe, and turned back to Scrooge; only to meet his eyes. he storm had cleared up a bit since she had come in here. The moonlight shown through the window, making his eyes appear to be sparkling. "I.." she whispered quietly. "I am Alyssa. _Your_ Alyssa." she said, her voice barely above a whisper and starting to crack. This time, Scrooge froze.

He stared at her. "It-but-It _can't_ be!" he exclaimed. Alyssa simply nodded. "I can prove it." she said to him. Scrooge looked at her for a minute, studying her face closely, before he nodded numbly. She took a deep breathe, and quoted him, from one of her many adventures with him. " _Sometimes, the bravest thing an adventurer can do, is walk away." (YES, IK HUEY SAID THAT, BUT THIS IS AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSSEEE ALSO I WAS LAZY AND COULDNT FIND A SCROOGE MCDUCK QUOTE. SORRY XD)_

Scrooge's eyes widened. It was her. Both of their eyes filled with tears.

Scrooge pulled her into a hug. Nothing was going to take her away from him, _nothing._

 _The end~_


	7. Chapter 6

_"What were ye doin' back there?" he asked. "Oh, I thought I saw something.." she trailed off, noticing the large spinning blades on the ceiling, and Dewey sitting directly under them, looking disappointed. She chuckled as she saw him sitting there. Scrooge followed her view. "What's got ye laughing lass?" he asked her. ''He just reminds me so much of Del-" she stopped as she saw Scrooge's eyes widen slightly. "An old friend.." she finished. Scrooge stared at her for a moment, before nodding and turning back to the others. "From now on, Don't. Touch. Anything!" Scrooge said._

Everyone turned around as a hatch opened on the ceiling. A large pile of snakes started to fall out. Everyone ran to the entrance for the next room, as the snakes landed on Launchpad. Ali climbed over the large boulder, followed by everyone else except launchpad. Scrooge cracked his back. "Maybe Atlantis was an ambitious first outing." he stated. Suddenly, a phone rang. Ali looked in the direction of the sound, to see Webby picking up the phone. Ali watched as Webby hung up on her grandma. She turned back to Scrooge and Dewey and helped them push a boulder away from a doorway. She walked in along with them. The three approached a large bridge, with crossing blue lasers all along it. "Wooooooaaah.'' Dewey said. "Suspension Bridge. Glowing Mystical Lasers. CLASSIC!" he said. Ali looked down at him and smiled, flashing back to Della. Dewey was the most like her. Huey, was more like Donald, and Louie was like Scrooge. Ali looked back up to the bridge.

Dewey started to walk onto the bridge, when Scrooge took his cane and grabbed Dewey, pulling him back. "Even a basic Deathtrap still has the word 'Death' in the title." Scrooge took his cane and put it under one of the blue lasers, causing fire to shoot up around the bridge. Ali could've swore she heard a 'Oh no' from under the bridge. "We'll find another route,'' Scrooge said. "It's not safe for amateur adventurers." Ali watched as Scrooge started to walk out.

Dewey hopped up in front of the bridge. "That sounds like a challenge!" Scrooge turned around. "I have to stress, that is NOT a challenge." he said. Dewey turned around. "Is exactly what you would say, to dissuade the weak heart from accepting, the challenge! Well, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Dewey yelled as he jumped on the bridge. "THERE IS NO CHALLENGE!" Scrooge yelled after him. "Dewey!" someone yelled. Ali walked to the edge of the small rock platform, and looked down. ' _Donald!'_ she thought. ' _What is he doing here? Especially in that sailor uniform! What happened to the blue one?'_ she thought.

She walked back over to Scrooge. "Uh, Scroo-" she was cut off. "One moment, lass." he said, walking up closer to the bridge. Ali looked back to the bridge, where Dewey was doing a series of Somersaults and flips, whist singing his name in weird ways. (XD?!). Her eyes widened and she ran back to the edge, and saw Donald holding a shield, trying to block the fire from hurting his nephew. She ran back over. She watched as Dewey made it to the end, but kept his foot on one laser.

Ali peeked over the edge and saw Donald blowing on his hands as he held the shield down on the fire. "Nailed it!" Dewey said. Scrooge smirked, adjusted his tophat, and grabbed Ali's hand before jumping down and using his cane on a long rope under the bridge, zip-gliding over to the other side, before doing a flip and landing behind Dewey with Ali next to him. Ali had not expected that, and was surprised she hadn't fell. She slightly turned pink as she realized Scrooge was still holding her hand.

Dewey rolled his eyes. "Well, sure, if you wanna do it the easy way." Scrooge turned to him. "Why _wouldn't_ you want to do it the easy way?" he asked, before letting go of Ali's hand and continuing. "You've got to work Smarter lad, Not harder!" "Ugh, _lad?_ I don't call you 'Old man' or 'Scotty McTophat!" Dewey argued. Ali almost facepalmed. Scrooge looked up and adjusted his top hat.

"Respect your elder. When you adventure with Scrooge McDuck-" "But I'm not! You want me to adventure _behind_ Scrooge McDuck! Or Wait by the sub! I might as well be back on the houseboat!" Dewey said. "Because you have no idea what your doing!" Scrooge shot back. "Then give me a chance, Instead of lumping us together in the backseat while you drive!" Ali nodded slightly, earning a glimpse from Scrooge.

"I'm not lumping you all together." Scrooge denied. "Oh really? Which triplet am I?" Dewey asked. They both looked to Scrooge. "Uh...Bluey?" he answered. Ali actually facepalmed. Scrooge turned to her. "Oh, now you're on his side?!" he said. "I am not taking sides here." she said. "Then why did you just do that?!" Scrooge asked, irritated. "Because even I know his name isn't BLUEY!" she shot back. Scrooge glared at her. Dewey walked forward, wanting to calm the fighting when fire shot up, burning the bridge, making it so the others couldn't get across. Speaking of the others, they had just gotten to the platform Dewey, Scrooge, And Ali were on a moment ago.

"Why are you even Here?!" Scrooge shouted. "YOU INVITED ME!" she yelled back. "NO I DIDN'T!" he told her. "YES, YOU DID. YOU TOLD MRS. BEAKLEY, AND I QUOTE, 'I'M TAKING THE WEE ONES AND ALI ON A FELD TRIP!" Ali shot back. Scrooge glared at her. ' _Just like Alyssa..'_ he thought. Scrooge quickly shook the thought from his head. "Ah, FANTASTIC. Ya see what I'm talking about?" he pointed to the area where the bridge had been. Ali watched as Scrooge yelled to the others, and as Dewey and him started to climb down. Ali, feeling useless and unwanted after that fight, climbed down and headed towards the sub.

Ali walked down the hallway, avoiding lose snakes on the ground. She heard footsteps behind her. Ali spun around, to be met with a cloth over her mouth. She tried to struggle, but it was no use. The last thing she saw was a Scottish looking duck wearing a kilt. After that, darkness.

Ali heard several voices as she came into the waking world. She groaned, having an extreme headache. She opened her eyes to see she was tied up, and being dragged. She looked to her left, and saw Donald. Her eyes widened. He was in on this? Ali felt hurt, and betrayed. "So, Uhm, Why did we take Ali?" Donald asked. Glomgold turned around. Ali gasped. She knew who he was. In her years of adventuring with Scrooge, she had battled Glomgold many times. "Oh, that's easy," he started.

"Alyssa here will make perfect bait for Scroogey! AHAHAHAHA!" he laughed evilly. Ali's eyes widened. She couldn't let them reveal her identity! "Oh look, Alyssa, nice of you to finally join us!" Glomgold said. "Uh, who is Alyssa?" she asked, playing dumb. "Don't pull that card on me, Ali. We both know who you are." Glomgold said. Everyone suddenly stopped. Glomgold bellowed out a few orders, and before she knew it, Ali's legs were being untied. "Walk." she was told.

She was stood up, and started to slowly follow the group, carefully eyeing the knives being pointed at her. She noticed she was walking on coins. Ali looked up, only to be met with a large red hand, that appeared to be holding a large red jewel. She looked back down. "There she is!" Glomgold yelled, having climbed to the top of the hand. He grabbed the large jewel. "The Jewel, Of Atlantis! AHAHAHA!" he laughed hysterically.

"What do ya think of it Alyssa?" he asked. Ali frantically looked around, hoping for a way out, when she saw Scrooge and Dewey behind them, on what appeared to be an exit. Scrooge was staring right at her. Ali quickly looked away. But not in time to miss seeing Dewey slid down the pile of coins, and Scrooge dive into it. Ali grinned. "Let go of my Uncle and Ali!" Dewey yelled. Glomgold turned around, having already hopped off the hand, and said, "No." Dewey was taken back. "I wasn't prepared for that." he said.

Suddenly, Scrooge jumped out of the coins, behind Glomgold. (This part is hard to explain xd) He took his cane and tripped Glomgold, the jewel flying into the air and landing near Scrooge. "What are ye doin' here, Flinty?" Scrooge asked. "What are YOU doing here Scrooge!" Donald shot back. "I told you to keep the boys safe!" he said. "Ah, ther' perfectly fine!" Scrooge assured Donald. "Oh really? Where are the other two?" Donald crossed his arms. "Back safe in the the room with the fire, and the snakes." Scrooge replied nonchalantly. "Ah, Scroogey. Seems you know my newest Employee." Glomgold said. Scrooge turned to Donald. "Your new job was with my sworn enemy?!" "I can't keep track of all your sworn enemys!" Donald shot back. Ali silently slipped out of her ropes.

"Now now, Donald has been a model employee. And an excellent prisoner." Glomgold stated. "Yeah! Wait what?" Donald said. A Knife was pointed to Donald's chest. Ali's eyes widened, watching this play out. Scrooge backed away and Glomgold jumped up. "Hiring my own nephew in order to use him against me?!" Scrooge said angrily. Anger quickly faded to worry. "Now that is good planning." he whispered to Dewey. Ali was suddenly grabbed as Glomgold and his crew took her and Donald up to the exit. Ali watched as Dewey and Scrooge stood there, not knowing what to do next.

As soon as they got up there, Donald and Ali were thrown off the large pile of coins, and slide down near Dewey and Scrooge. Ali winced as she stood up, her head killing her and her face stinging where the coins had scraped. She stood up, as did Donald. "Have fun being the richest duck in the world..For the next five minutes." Glomgold laughed as a knife was thrown at the ceiling, hitting a pressure plate as the exit was sealed and water started to flood the room. I'd like to point out that this trap was not my fault." Dewey stated. Everyone glared at him.

"We have to stop the water!" Ali yelled, the water being too loud to talk normal in. She ran over and started plugging things with coins. Ali swam over to the others. "I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust you with the boys!" Donald yelled. Ali helped Dewey onto a chest as she held onto it. "Not the time, Donald!" Scrooge said, climbing on the red hand. "Crazy old man! All you care about is the next adventure! This is the Spear of Selene all over again!" Donald yelled. Ali froze. Dewey looked over to her. "I was not responsible for the Spear of Selene!" Scrooge yelled. Ali's features darkened, unpleasent memories flooding her brain. "Are you okay?" Dewey yelled. Since the water was so loud, no one could hear anybody talk. "Yes...I'm fine." she lied. Scrooge and Donald looked over to her. She ignored their worried gazes.

Ali let go of the Chest Dewey was on, and it started to spin. "Stop! Scrooge was just trying to keep me out of trouble. But I was so caught up in-Why is there a lamp on the floor?" Dewey asked, forgetting what he had been saying. Ali looked up, and she saw another large hand-this time blue,-holding another jewel that was blue. "What?" Donald asked. Ali turned to him.

"Atlantis is upside down, so that Lamp is on the floor." she explained, looking back to Dewey and Scrooge. "So that means that lamp was supposed to be on the floor, surrounded by all this treasure!" Dewey said. "At-a boy, lad. Keep going." Scrooge encouraged. "So why would that be surrounded by treasure unless," Scrooge and Dewey said at the same time, "That's the real jewel of Atlantis!" Ali swam over to Dewey's crate, holding on to the side as Scrooge jumped into the water and swam over to Dewey and Ali, holding on to one end of the Chest. "That thing lit up when the trap was sprung! I bet my bottom dollar it's the power source to the city!" Scrooge concluded. Ali held onto the chest as Scrooge started to push it towards Donald. Ali helped.

"Uncle Donald, you gotta let the room flood so we can grab the jewel!" Dewey said. Ali nearly laughed. Donald had somehow gotten himself stuck in the wall, plugging up the water. "What, I'm supposed to let go? Trust you?" he asked. "Well, yeah! That's kinda all you can do." Dewey said. "This is a surprisingly insightful deathtrap!" Donald looked at Dewey, before taking a deep breathe and going underwater to free himself, and to help flood the room. A few seconds later he swam up and grabbed the other end of Dewey's crate. All three adults started to paddle slightly as the water level rose. As soon as it was high enough, everyone jumped up and started to pull on the large glowing blue gem. Finally, the gem broke free. Water stopped flooding the room, and started to reverse. A large whirlpool formed as water was sucked out through the holes it came in through. Ali's headache turned into a migraine, with the lack of oxygen and the spinning around.

As the last of the water drained out of the room, the entrance/exit re-opened. Everyone coughed as they sat up. Ali groaned, holding her head. "We're gonna be okay!" Donald cheered. Scrooge looked over to Ali, thinking back to when Glomgold called her Alyssa. He'd have to talk to her later. Everyone ran up to the exit.

Ali's head started to pound. She whimperd as she fell to her knees. It felt like her brain was trying to expand against her skull. Suddenly, a rock fell and hit the back of her head.

Ali passed out.

Woo! Hope you guys enjoyed that! This brings us to the last Chapter of 'Escape to & From Atlantis!'

Sorry, Things got a bit hard to explain, and after re-watching the episode twice, I couldn't find a way for Ali to fit in that last fighting scene. So, here we are!

Anyways, Hope you all enjoyed this!

See ya on the flip side!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated this, and yes, I know I've got a lot to catch up on rip

Anywho, Enjoy! You'll notice I skipped a few episodes, but I wanted to kinda skip past the episodes where nothing exciting really happened. No offense! I love those episodes, but I REALLLLYYYYY wanna get to the new ones XD

And yes, I renamed this fic.

"Oh man! That is classic cinema!" Dewey said excitedly as they walked out of the theater room. "So good!" Webby jumped after Dewey, Lena following behind her. "Oh, remember when the surgeon tried to cut the Mulqueen in half but the she multiplied into a million more and then they ate him?!" Lena said. Mrs. Beakley, along with Ali and Launchpad followed behind the kids as they all walked out of the cinema. Lena made some strange noises as her and Webby re-enacted the scene. Ali shook her head in both amusement and disappointment.

"Was that even a kid-friendly movie?" Ali asked. Mrs. Beakley glanced at her briefly before grabbing Lena's arm. "You said this was an educational film! Suitable for all ages!" Mrs. Beakley put her hands on her hips as she scolded the girl.

"Uh, It's a cautionary tale," Lena explained. "About the dangers of Mole-Monsters, and _everyone_ could use a lesson on chainsaw safety." Lena and Mrs. Beakley walked forward to catch up with the others. Ali glanced back at Launchpad, who was staring suspiciously at a poster of the movie. "LAAAMMME!" Louie exclaimed loudly, holding a bucket of popcorn.

"Where was the drama? The heart? The needlessly expensive car crash mayhem?" Louie ate some of the leftover popcorn. "Even if Mole-men did exist, why attack someone in the shower? With the water running, there wouldn't be enough traction to attack anyone above the knee. Totally phony." Huey explained.

Ali smiled slightly at their antics. "What is with you guysss." Ali asked. "It's just a movie." Webby gasped dramatically. "It says right on the poster!" Webby ran up to another poster of the movie. "'Based on an Actual True Novel'!" Webby read aloud. "This is the only book I trust," Huey said as he pulled out the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. "If it's not in the JWG, then it's not a thing." Huey looked around for a moment, surprised that when she turned back she had missed a good chunk of the conversation. (Your author is lazy and doesn't want to type out that entire conversation XD)

"Nope, no Terra-firmians, so it must not exist!" Huey said. Webby started giggling uncontrallably, then as if on command, stopped. "What? Terra-firmians? The mythical underground race that lives below our very city?" Webby said, surprised. Huey turned to her. "Haha, no. That's ridiculous." He said.

"No, YOU'RE ridiculous!" Webby shot back. Lena suddenly came between the two, wrapping her arms around both Huey and Webby's shoulders. "Children, children, there is an easy way to settle this." Lena said. "Let's go find them ourselves!" She said, looking towards a booth a little ways away labeled 'Subway'.

Mrs. Beakley suddenly cleared her throat, having finally caught up to them. Everyone gasped and turned as Launchpad suddenly screamed. Mrs. Beakley, Dewey and Louie ran to see that Launchpad had shredded up the poster, whilst shouting. "EVIL! EVIL! You took the form of a poster! You won't get Launchpad!" "Launchpad no!" Dewey yelled. Mrs. Beakley ran up to Launchpad and pulled him back, away from the poster. "It's just an ad." She tried to calm him down.

"That's exactly what the sheriff told those reckless teens!" Launchpad yelled. Nobody noticed Ali, Lena, and Webby descending the stairs in the small booth labeled 'Subway'.

(que the theme)

* * *

"Wait, shouldn't we tell someone where we're going before we blindly explore a network of dark and abandoned subway tunnels?" Huey asked as the four stood at the end of the stairs they had just gone down a moment ago. Webby, Lena, and Huey all looked back up the stairs before all whispering that they were gone. "Ah, much better!" Huey said. Ali snorted as everyone started walking further into the darkness. "Hey, you do realize that I'm here, and I happen to be an adult right?" She said. "Oh yeahhhh." Webby realized.

Ali watched as Lena, followed by Webby and then Huey jumped down onto a set of tracks. She sighed. "We really shouldn't be down here guys." she said as she also jumped down, following the trio. "Pfft, what's the fun in following the rules?" Lena asked. Ali rolled her eyes. They continued walking for a bit, before coming to a fork in the tracks. "Hmm," Lena said as she approached the right tunnel, having been closed off with a 'Closed for renovation' sign. "Now what's behind here?" she asked as she moved the sign. Everyone followed Lena to the entrance of the tunnel.

"The old 818 train line!" Webby said excitedly. "Famous for Terra-fermian sightings, that's why it's closed off." Ali added. Webby looked at her, eyes filled with admiration. "The sign says 'Closed for Renovations'." Huey plainly stated. "That's what they _want_ you to think." Ali said, winking down at Webby, who squealed like I do when I read Scrooge x Goldie fics loudly. "Who's 'they'?" Huey asked. Webby turned to him.

"Exactly." "wHAT?" Huey asked. Webby and Ali rushed over to catch up with Lena. They all pushed on a large slab of wood that was blocking the entrance. Suddenly, the entire tunnel started to shake. The three huddled together, trying to stay safe from the possible falling rocks, when the large wooden wall split in two, as if it was a door.

"Well we can't just _not_ go in at this point!" Lena said, turning on her phone's flashlight. She walked in. "Helloooooo~?" she yelled in a sing-songy voice. The tunnel suddenly (you can tell I really like that word) rumbled. "Lena?" Ali called, ignoring Huey and Webby's short conversation about the shaking of the tunnel. The three started forward.

As they were walking, Webby pulled out her journal and a reading light as she started to flip through the pages. "The Terra-Firmians are an ancient race, built of two warring tribes, The Terry's and the Firmis. They were once united and under a proud king. After the king's untimely death, an epic battle began over who would assume control." Webby explained. The four approached a large staircase as she kept going. "But! One day, the rightful prince will reunite the two tribes and put an end to their bitter conflict." Webby flipped a page. "What's that?"

Huey pointed to a pink candy labeled 'Webbi-dings'."Oh, uh, just a drawing of a Candy I wish they made. Webbi-dings." Lena came over, and peeked over Webby's shoulders. "And that?" she pointed to a crayon drawing of Webby in a pink suit with a cape, and the letter W on the front. "Me as a superhero." She said. "Look, can we just focus on all the exciting stuff she just said?" Ali asked.

"So those Terra-thingies are responsible for that tremor?" Lena asked Webby. Huey took off his hat and grabbed the JWG from under it, putting his hat back on. "According to the JWG, Earthquakes are shifting tectonic plates!" he said. "Science fact! No reason for any of us to go in there. The Book knows everything!" he said.

Lena quickly smacked the book out of his hand, it flying down the staircase and into the darkness. "Did the book know I was gonna do that?" she asked smugly. "Ugghh." Huey groaned. Ali patted his head. "It's alright bud." She said. Huey smiled slightly up at her and the four descended down the stairs into the darkness.

* * *

 _Not going into plot points from the Christmas episode BUT can we just have a moment for the fact that our girl Goldie was totally just sauntering down into the party from upstairs a few moments after we saw young Scrooge heading out side for a breather looking rather pleased with himself._

 _I'M JUST SAYING._

* * *

 _In this masquerade, she can't feel the pain  
Cover up her heart, with a little paint _

_He knows that they're drowning  
She hopes that there's still something left  
Let go now cause he's leaving _

_But she'd be fine pretending, things were alright  
Even while its ending keep it inside  
She can feel them bending  
All their love is pending so what is she defending?  
Even when she says she'll open her eyes  
All her words are empty when she denies  
But she can feel them bending  
All their love is pending, so what is she defending? _


End file.
